


James Westbrook

by Courier_8



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier_8/pseuds/Courier_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James steps out of the vault and into the Commonwealth with Nate, the head into the museum of freedom together and fight their way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Westbrook

The bullets zipped past James as he ran for cover, his heart pounding faster than ever, the heat from the high speed steel nearly burning his rough skin. Gripping the 10mm nervously, he rose from cover and fired the weapon with no success. He dropped down, hitting the ground hard. James wasn't alone in this battle. He was fighting alongside Nate, with whom he had escaped the vault. He was leading the charge against the savages in new Boston.

“Aim low!” Nate shouted.

Nate was a military man. James was unsure of what he was doing, but he trusted him, and he followed his command. He fired three more rounds before realising he was out of ammo.

“I'm out!” He shouted.

“Here!” Nate tossed a combat knife his way. It was dull, but it would have to do. 

James ducked behind a wall and snuck through an empty doorway. There was a dark stairway in the corner of the room guarded by one of the men, a makeshift axe in his grasp. James had no choice but to charge at the man. Catching him off guard, James tackled him to the ground. The man wasn't giving up by any means. There was an intensity in his eyes, a look few recognised; a will to fight. James had no choice but to kill him. Knife in hand, the blade was rammed into his heart. 

The sound of the blade piercing the man's beating heart echoed through James’s ears. Taking a step back, he briefly reflected on what he’d done. He knew he had to do it and why, and yet he couldn't pinpoint why he didn't feel bad about it. A cruel smile crept across his features and James let out a slight chuckle, shaking the awful thoughts away he climbed up the stairs. 

Having reached the second floor, and discovered a few bodies, James noticed a reoccurring theme of sack hoods. It made him laugh, really, how similar to scarecrows they looked. After raiding various corpses and coming up empty handed, he stumbled upon an old baseball bat with a handful of nails attached to it. James smirked at his luck and stared down at his weapon, before creeping out and slipping onto the battlefield. Upon his return he was shocked to find that Nate had already taken out some of the men. There were two left. It was James’ turn. 

James charged at them, throwing them off balance as Nate fired off a handful of rounds in the raiders direction. The fallen man quickly recovered his footing and struck James with the butt of his gun. The pain hit him like a train. He could feel the fracture in his nose, but this wasn't the time to react to his wounds. James swung his bat hard at the man's head. In mere seconds the man was falling to the floor. The second man, once preoccupied, was agast and struck with shock. With the raider too stunned to react, James kicked the man's gun away and continued his trek through the building.

“Hey Nate! There's some people on the top floor,” James shouted.

Nate seemed a bit shocked to just how fast James had adapted to killing. It made him shiver, but with his heart pounding in his chest and enemy voices floating down to their ears, he gave it no mind. Nate caught up with James on the third floor where he had already beaten another raider brutally. He came to a stop next to James, at the head of a locked door, and with an affirming glance at the other man, knocked.

They heard a voice shouting from the other side.

“Are they all dead?” The voice asked.

“We think so,” James responded “Now are you going to let us in?”


End file.
